rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SotW Panoply
Personal Effects and Artifacts Amber Resources ••• * Bow of the Poet-Kings * Violin of the Poet-Kings * Three Orichalcum Skin-mount Amulets * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Hearthstone Amulet of Dawn's Cleansing Light * Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Tasked Fiddle of Air * Fivefold-Harmonic Adapter * Map of First-Age Western Demesnes * Green Castestone Dax Resources • * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone * The Serpent's Fang, Shadow's Grace's Chain Daiklave * The Kraken's Claw, Shadow's Grace's Baneclaw * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Violet Castestone * Yozi Venom, 1 Dose (now being carried by Cid) Fern Resources •••• * Whimsical Creation * Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess * Spirit's Eye * Earth-enchanted silk robes, protect as well as a buff jacket * Fire-enchanted cloak * Air-enchanted Silk ribbon-strips * Earth-enchanted sandals * Valuable gold-and-sapphire robe clasps, shaped like curling ferns * Signs of the Puissant Traveler * Fern's Library * Workshop's worth of craftsman's tools * Small First Age repair kit from Luthe * Red Castestone, now a permanent blindfold * Valises * Camping equipment * Prayer Transciever Module * Eternal Stylus and appropriate rubber pad * First Age Inks in indigo, rose, and gold. Once laid down on a surface, any particular bit of these inks may be made to disappear, reappear, or change color by channeling a mote through it with a touch. Largo Resources •••• * Vengeful Fang (Grand Grimscythe) * Reinforced Breastplate * White Castestone * Recorder of Everlasting Glories * Defender of the Righteous Warlord (biting Artifact shield) Raven Salary ••• * Glaive of the Last Maiden * Jade Hearthstone Bracers Collectively Owned * Five Prayer Transceiver Modules * Starmetal Firewand * Two sets Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Two suits Red Jade Reinforced Breastplate * Three suits Tiger Shark Armor * Two Red Jade Daiclaives * Three longspears Hearthstones Amber * Stone of Mela's Breath, rating 1, The Tomb of Amyana * Jewel of the Flying Heart, rating 1, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Gem of Inhuman Beauty, rating 4, Nightingale's Roost Dax * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone, rating 4, The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace Fern * Neverdrown Opal, rating 3, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Stone of Solid Water, rating 2, The Tomb of Amyana Largo * Sun's Judging Eye, rating 4(2), Fortress of the Black Lion Raven * Stone of the Righteous (pending change), rating 3, manse details needed Uncertain * Stone of Prismatic Water, rating 1, The Tomb of Amyana (Raven's?) Vehicles, Locations, and Followers Amber * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Cult ••• ** The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands ** Followers in Coral Dax * Ship that was destroyed by Syrisie * Lunar Mate: Serentatis (loyalty pending ;-) ) * The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace * Sandboat, rather used looking, as if it's been on many adventures... * Coil of Integumentary Darkness - Cid, for short * The Coatl, Airship MAN-XSOL-01 * The Ivory Pillar Fern * Diamond Resolve, exceptional sailing ship * Dinghy * Resplendent Dolphin IX * Sailing Stone of the Thousand Hands * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Cult •• ** Thousand Hands Convoy * Three stomach-bottle bugs, two of which follow her (dematerialized) while the third perches in the back of her head. Largo * Lunar Mate: Leviathan * Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata * Fortress of the Black Lion * Oasis of the Damned * Influence ••• ** Reputation built in Gem as pit fighter * Followers ••• ** The Desert Lion Tribe Raven * Celestial Manse, details needed * Backing ••••• ** High-ranking (head?) on committee on Deathlords ** Favored by The Maiden of Endings Collectively Owned * The Tomb of Amyana Category:Sunlight on the Water